Labirinto
by Lady Macbeth2
Summary: 2º lugar no II Challenge de Infância do Fórum do 3V. Sete descobertas, sete passos rumo às trevas. E o fim de uma infância.
1. Um: Humanidade

**Labirinto**

**Um - Humanidade**

A canção saía da caixinha e se desdobrava pelo ar, como minúsculas fadas evoluindo num vôo estranho e invisível. A menina encarava o objeto fixamente, sentindo suas pesadas pálpebras fechando-se e sua consciência esvaindo-se. Sorriu, do fundo de sua mente entorpecida. Era agradável deixar a música levá-la para longe, para um mundo irreal de loucura e confusão, onde as regras não existiam e a autoridade não funcionava. Ela podia ver, e quase tocar, vastos campos ensolarados, infinitos, ilimitados. O mar quebrando contra rochedos, selvagem, indomável. O vento brincando com ela, empurrando-a, jogando-a de um lado para o outro numa dança estranha e maravilhosa.

A música se calou num estalo alto e seco, e Bellatrix deu um pulo assustado, sentindo a consciência voltar dolorosamente. Ergueu os olhos para a forma assustadoramente alta e orgulhosa da mãe. Os olhos de pedra, frios e cinzentos, encaravam-na com a desaprovação e incredulidade costumeiras, e talvez também com um toque de medo e preocupação.

- O que foi que eu disse, Bellatrix? Não toque em nada. Você não está em sua casa, e não sabe o que pode machucá-la ou atacá-la aqui. – A voz era fria, tão fria quanto os olhos duros, o cabelo platinado, a pele branca. Gelada, cortante.

- Era só uma caixinha de música. – Antes mesmo de falar, ela já sabia que soaria tola, mimada, infantil. Era sempre assim, perto de sua mãe.

- Não, não era. Nada é o que parece nessa casa, Bellatrix. Fique perto de mim. E não toque em nada, entendeu?

Apressadamente, ela seguiu a saia da mãe, que desaparecia pelo corredor num farfalhar suave de seda e rendas. Finalmente, as duas entraram no quarto frio e, ao mesmo tempo, abafado. A penumbra reinava no aposento, perturbada apenas por um facho de luz que entrava por entre as cortinas cerradas, e minúsculas partículas de poeira dançavam na claridade. Mais uma vez, Bellatrix sentiu o domínio sobre sua mente ir se esvaindo num torpor sonolento e hipnótico. E, mais uma vez, foi despertada por um estalo alto, frio e seco. Dessa vez, a voz de sua tia.

- Achou a menina, Druella? Você precisa discipliná-la melhor. Esse temperamento distraído e incontrolável vai acabar lhe causando problemas. É claro que ela não é mais tão importante, agora que temos um herdeiro homem para levar o nome da família adiante. Mesmo assim, Bellatrix é uma Black. Deve ser educada como tal.

A menina remexeu-se, desconfortável. Nunca iria se acostumar com a mania de Walburga de falar dela como se não estivesse no aposento. Recusou-se, no entanto, a baixar a cabeça, assustada e envergonhada. Manteve o queixo erguido, e forçou-se a encarar os olhos frios e azulados da tia com os seus, negros e cheios de fogo. Ao seu lado, sabia que a mãe fazia o mesmo, irritada por ser repreendida pela mulher mais velha.

- É claro, Walburga.

- E você, menina? Não vai me cumprimentar?

- Desculpe, titia. É um prazer revê-la. Como vai?

- Terrivelmente mal, menina. E você não está fazendo nada para melhorar o meu humor. Não quero que fique perambulando pela minha casa e mexendo no que não deve, ouviu? Grimmauld Place não é como aquela mansão estúpida onde vocês vivem. Há coisas aqui que poderiam matá-la num piscar de olhos.

- Não vai ser perigoso para Sirius crescer aqui?

- Meu filho vai ser mais bem criado do que você, menina. Vai respeitar as regras dessa casa. E não responda com esse jeito mal educado. Parece que cresceu com lobos!

- Walburga, e o menino? Achei que tivéssemos vindo aqui para conhecer o pequeno Sirius.

Bellatrix ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para a mãe, agradecida pela interrupção. A mulher correspondeu o sorriso rapidamente e voltou o olhar para Walburga que, deitada na cama, respondia com seus habituais resmungos e reclamações.

- Está dormindo agora, no quarto ao lado. Podem ir vê-lo, mas não o acordem, ou ele não vai parar de chorar. Não vou acompanhá-las, estou completamente esgotada.

Druella assentiu com um elegante aceno de cabeça e Bellatrix mais uma vez pôs-se a seguir as saias volumosas da mãe. O quarto de Sirius estava ainda mais escuro do que o de Walburga, e era praticamente impossível distinguir a sombra de sedas, linhos e babados que era o berço do bebê. Isso não diminuiu a curiosidade da menina, que correu silenciosamente para o berço e se pôs na ponta dos pés para observar o menino que dormia.

Bellatrix lembrava-se vagamente de Narcissa dormindo quando era bebê, e esperava que Sirius fosse ser parecido. E, de fato, ambos tinham os mesmos traços, ainda mal definidos, o mesmo corpo pequeno e gorducho, o mesmo cheiro de talco e alguma flor impossível de precisar. No entanto, o menino tinha algo de diferente, algo de simples e fundamental, que Bellatrix não conseguia identificar com precisão. Uma falta de paz e repouso, um ar de insatisfação e rebeldia que se revelava mesmo enquanto dormia. E a menina, de repente, teve certeza de que a tia nunca admitiria, mas estava tão cansada e mal humorada porque o seu maravilhoso herdeiro era, na verdade, um pestinha que a esgotava completamente. A mãe soltou uma risada baixa e suave quando Bellatrix falou-lhe de suas impressões e sussurrou, enquanto observava o bebê adormecido:

- De fato, ele parece inquieto e irritado. Talvez nosso pequeno Sirius já sinta o destino que o aguarda.

- Como assim, mamãe?

Druella soltou um suspiro diante do olhar intrigado da filha, e ajoelhou-se para encará-la melhor, como se fossem ambas da mesma altura.

- Às vezes, quando estou com você, esqueço de que estou falando com uma criança de nove anos, e não com um adulto. Esqueça o que eu disse, Bellatrix.

- Por favor, mamãe, explique. Eu tenho certeza de que posso entender.

- Talvez fosse melhor se você não entendesse.

- Por favor, mamãe...

- Não faça manha, Bellatrix. Não fica bem em você.

- Desculpe, mamãe. Mas por favor, será que você poderia me explicar o que estava falando? Eu fiquei curiosa.

- É claro que ficou. É esse o seu maior problema, não é? Bem, Bellatrix, talvez eu não devesse dizer isso mas...O que eu quis dizer foi que o pequeno Sirius tem um destino amargo pela frente. Não é fácil ser herdeiro dos Black. Eu sei que você se sente jogada fora e deixada de lado, mas fico feliz por você não ser mais a herdeira.

- Titia Walburga diz que não há honra maior do que ser herdeiro dos Black. O papai, e titio Orion também dizem isso.

- Sim, sem dúvida. É uma grande honra, um papel muito importante. E por isso mesmo, é muito difícil. Como herdeiro, o pequeno Sirius terá responsabilidades, terá que corresponder a expectativas que...Que talvez o façam sofrer. Você entende?

- Eu ficaria feliz em arcar com essas responsabilidades por ele, mamãe.

- Será que ficaria mesmo, Bellatrix? Como membro da família Black, você tem certos deveres...Mas eles são flexíveis, podem ser arranjados, podem ser alterados. Agora, como herdeira...Você gostaria de ter sua vida planejada antes mesmo de nascer? Gostaria de ter o peso de uma família inteira, uma família tão rica e poderosa, sobre seus ombros? Gostaria de ser forçada a sacrificar suas idéias e seus desejos pela vontade da família? Gostaria? Logo você, que é uma pessoa tão sonhadora, tão independente, tão desejosa de liberdade?

Bellatrix encarou sua mãe com surpresa. Aquilo estava errado. Os olhos, os braços, o rosto de Druella tinham uma intensidade que ela nunca vira antes. A menina sempre tinha visto sua mãe como uma pessoa fria, distante, indiferente, ainda que gentil e levemente carinhosa. Não estava acostumada àquela torrente de palavras, àquela sinceridade bruta, àquele desespero intenso. Naquele momento, Bellatrix viu-se pela primeira vez atingida pela descoberta de que sua mãe também era um ser humano, com falhas, desejos e medos como ela própria. E embora não gostasse muito da mulher fria e seca que a amedrontava antes, a menina não tinha certeza de que preferia a mulher fraca e humana que acabara de descobrir em sua mãe. Há apenas alguns segundos atrás, Druella era um exemplo para a pequena Bellatrix Black. Um exemplo a ser seguido da força, do estoicismo e da pureza dos Black. Agora, a mãe lhe parecia menor, menos importante...Impura. Como se uma mancha comum e ordinária sujasse aquele modelo de poder e perfeição.

Tremendo suavemente, a filha percebeu que sua mãe não era mais um modelo a ser seguido. Ela, definitivamente, não queria ser ordinária, comum, impura. Ela queria ser grande, perfeita, uma verdadeira Black. Mesmo que aquilo lhe custasse a liberdade.

- Pela minha família, mamãe, eu faria o que quer que fosse necessário.

Naquele dia, Bellatrix fez a primeira grande descoberta de sua vida. E deu seu primeiro passo rumo às trevas.


	2. Dois: Maternidade

**Dois – Maternidade**

Primeiro ela tentou ignorar. Mas os lamentos e soluços de Cissy – tola Cissy, irritante Cissy – ecoavam pelos corredores, reverberavam pelos aposentos e pareciam aterrissar bem ali, no quarto de Bellatrix, com força total. Era impossível dormir, impossível se distrair, impossível fingir que não estava acontecendo.

Assim, a garota jogou os pesados cobertores para longe de si com uma força que só podia vir da raiva e pulou para fora da cama. No corredor, o chão de mármore frio parecia congelar seus pés, e um vento frio atravessava sua fina camisola, fazendo-a sentir-se nua. Os quadros nas paredes faziam comentários e torciam seus narizes para a menina, mas ela não deu atenção à desaprovação da casa. Que eles se explodissem se achassem que ela não devia perambular por ali à noite!

Bellatrix sacudiu a cabeça, percebendo que estava mais uma vez distraindo-se e se perdendo em devaneios. Andava fazendo isso com uma freqüência assustadora, que não passava mais despercebida pelas pessoas ao seu redor. De qualquer forma, era melhor não perder o foco. Havia uma razão pela qual ela estava no corredor frio, escuro e hostil, e não em sua cama quente e confortável.

Por fim alcançou a porta do quarto da irmã mais nova, que empurrou com brutalidade e estardalhaço. Sorriu ao ver que sua idéia funcionara perfeitamente – Narcissa pulara na cama, assustada, e parara imediatamente de chorar, encarando-a com olhos arregalados. Logo, no entanto, a menina mais nova se recuperou do susto e preparou-se para recomeçar.

- Ah, cale a boca, Cissy, ou vou fazer com que você tenha mais motivos para chorar. O que houve?

- Eu tive...Eu tive um pesadelo, Bella. – a voz era hesitante, medrosa, e fez Bellatrix estreitar seus olhos, perigosamente irritada.

- Só isso? Você estava quase botando a casa abaixo por causa de um pesadelo idiota?

- Era horrível, Bella. Estava escuro, e...

- Eu não quero saber do seu pesadelo idiota. Fique quieta e volte a dormir. É o que eu vou fazer também.

- Bella, não me deixe sozinha...

- Bella, não me deixe sozinha – Bellatrix imitou, numa vozinha de bebê maldosa e debochada – Por Merlim, você devia ter vergonha! Você é uma Black! Os Black não ficam chorando e se lamuriando por causa de pesadelos.

- Por favor, Bella...Fique comigo. Não me deixe sozinha. Está tão escuro e frio...Onde está a mamãe?

- Provavelmente dormindo. O quarto do papai e da mamãe fica na Ala Oeste. É longe, eles não devem ter te ouvido.

- Por favor, Bella, fique comigo...

A irmã mais velha cerrou os punhos, resistindo à vontade de bater na menina ou de simplesmente abandoná-la. Narcissa ainda era, afinal de contas, muito pequena. Talvez ainda precisasse ser guiada, instruída, ajudada a descobrir a força que tinha dentro de si. Talvez ela precisasse realmente de um modelo, não alguém como sua mãe, que se fazia de forte e no fundo era tola e fraca, mas alguém como Bellatrix. Determinada, corajosa, realmente forte. Uma verdadeira Black.

Assim, a menina de cabelos negros deu um pesado suspiro e pulou na grande cama, que parecia engolir a forma pequena e trêmula da irmã.

- Está bem, Cissy. Mas só dessa vez.

- Obrigada. Você canta para mim, Bella?

- Você é idiota ou o quê? Eu não vou cantar. Eu não sei cantar.

- Por favor, Bella. Eu gosto da sua voz. Você não se lembra de nenhuma das músicas que mamãe cantava para nós às vezes, quando éramos muito pequenas?

A humildade e a docilidade nos olhos aquosos de Narcissa comoveram levemente Bellatrix, que por fim deu uma risadinha e falou, debochada:

- Você ainda é muito pequena, Cissy. E eu não me lembro das músicas direito. Foi há muito tempo.

- Não precisa cantar certo.

Sentindo-se um tanto tola, Bellatrix começou a entoar muito baixinho uma canção de ninar. Não era, no entanto, uma das músicas que a mãe cantava, e sim a melodia que ouvira naquela caixinha de música quando fora visitar o pequeno Sirius. De alguma forma, ela parecia se lembrar vagamente da letra que acompanhava aquela melodia, e foi aquela letra que seguiu, mesmo tendo que inventar ou pular alguns pedaços.

Por mais diferentes que Narcissa e Bellatrix fossem, naquela noite a irmã mais velha descobriu algo que elas tinham em comum. A música pareceu finalmente acalmar e entorpecer Cissy que, satisfeita, aconchegou-se nos cobertores e fechou os olhos, agarrando automaticamente a mão maior e mais forte de Bellatrix. Ela, no entanto, não conseguiu dormir. Mesmo depois de parar de cantar, passou a noite com os olhos bem abertos, brilhando insones na escuridão do quarto. Aquilo – dormir amontoada com uma irmã, sem direito ao seu espaço pessoal, parecia-lhe errado, o tipo de coisa que sangues-ruins pobres, impuros e miseráveis fariam. Além disso, era opressor ficar deitada entre lençóis e cobertores pesados, com um corpo fortemente preso ao seu, ávido por consolo e proteção. Bellatrix decidira ajudar e guiar a irmã, mas não esperara aquilo. Aquela dependência, aquele peso morto em seus braços. Aquilo era desagradável, era assustador, era limitador. Uma prisão. Ela não queria ter a vida e o futuro de Narcissa em suas mãos. Não era sua mãe. Não queria ser sua mãe, nem mãe de ninguém.

Irritada e impaciente, Bellatrix afastou de si a irmã mais nova. Encarou por alguns instantes sua pele pálida e seus cabelos platinados, que pareciam brilhar na escuridão. Pensou em como ela era parecida com Druella, e isso lhe deu forças para, finalmente, livrar-se da mão gorducha, pequena e carente que agarrava a sua avidamente. Pulou então da cama, sentindo agora com prazer o chão gelado e o vento frio que vinha dos corredores e entrava pelas frestas da porta. O corpinho de Cissy virou-se na escuridão, e a menina perguntou, com a voz mais uma vez assustada e chorosa:

- Bella? Bella, por que você está indo? Não me deixe sozinha!

- Quieta, Cissy. Você é uma Black. Precisa aprender a ficar sozinha.

Antes que a irmã mais nova pudesse protestar, Bellatrix saiu do quarto, sorrindo no corredor. Frio, sombras e solidão. Ela descobriu que preferia assim.


	3. Três: Dever

**Três - Dever**

Era ao mesmo tempo assustador e excitante passear no Beco Diagonal. A multidão que andava pelas ruas, fazendo compras, fechando negócios ou vendendo todo o tipo de produtos, parecia um mar em ressaca, que poderia tragá-la a qualquer momento. A mão do seu pai, no entanto, segurava a sua firmemente, como um porto seguro protegendo-a das ondas ferozes. Além disso, as lojas eram fascinantes, e era divertido olhar para as pessoas que passavam. Ali, Bellatrix sentia-se incapaz de cair em seus habituais transes de torpor e inconsciência.

De repente, no entanto, a paisagem mudou. Eles entraram numa rua mais vazia, mais silenciosa, com lojas pequenas, de aspecto sujo e hostil. Apesar do sol escaldante que brilhava no céu, a rua estava escura como se já fosse quase noite, e um vento estranho e misterioso fez Bellatrix abraçar o seu corpo com a mão livre, em busca de calor e proteção.

- Papai, para onde estamos indo agora?

- Você vai ver, Bellatrix. Fique quieta e não faça perguntas.

A menina calou-se, não querendo parecer medrosa ou impertinente diante do pai. Ela não queira irritá-lo ou desapontá-lo. Fora uma grande honra ter sido chamada para acompanhá-lo naquele dia, embora não fosse totalmente inesperado. Ela acabara de completar dez anos, afinal de contas, e em breve iria para Hogwarts. Estava na hora de ser apresentada ao mundo adulto.

Finalmente, os dois entraram numa loja. Era maior e mais iluminada do que as outras na rua, mas não tinha placa nem nome. E, ao contrário das lojas às quais Bellatrix estava acostumada, também não tinha prateleiras ou cabides. Havia apenas um vasto balcão de madeira e, atrás dele, um homem alto e muito magro, de rosto enrugado e olhos azuis com um brilho estranho, muito intenso e cobiçoso. O homem abriu um sorriso ao vê-los entrarem. O sorriso não impressionou Bellatrix. Era como os outros aos quais estava acostumada, adulador e falso.

- Senhor Black, é uma honra recebê-lo em meu humilde estabelecimento. E essa é sua filha mais velha, imagino? Uma garota adorável, de fato. Logo se vê que é uma Black.

Se o objetivo do velho Higgins era agradar e conquistar a menina com seus cumprimentos, falhou miseravelmente. A garota fechou ainda mais o rosto e ergueu ainda mais o queixo, orgulhosa, arrogante. O pai lançou-lhe um olhar de aprovação antes de voltar-se para o comerciante.

- Higgins, creio que tenha algo guardado para mim.

O comportamento do velho mudou como se Cygnus tivesse dito alguma palavra mágica. Seus modos aduladores desapareceram, e ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso e embaraçado.

- De fato, tenho, senhor Black. Mas você vai querer...Agora? Com a menina?

- Sim, Higgins. Bellatrix está crescendo. Está na hora de aprender certas coisas.

- Senhor, não creio que seja prudente. Uma menina tão jovem...E se ela contasse alguma coisa para alguém?

- Está insinuando que não sei avaliar o caráter da minha própria filha?

- Não senhor, de forma alguma. Se insiste...Por favor, sigam-me.

Bellatrix seguiu o pai e o velho comerciante, mal contendo-se de curiosidade. O que será que havia de tão importante para ver? A menina mordeu os lábios de desapontamento quando os dois foram guiados a um simples quartinho nos fundos da loja, escuro, pequeno, fedorento e miserável, sem janelas.

- Papai? O que...

- Quieta, Bellatrix.

Ela calou-se imediatamente, surpresa. Nunca tinha recebido do pai palavras tão ríspidas, tão ásperas. E nunca tinha visto-o tão sério e grave. O que havia ali que deixara seu pai tão...

E então ela viu. No meio das sombras, num canto do quarto, uma forma tremendo e levantando-se lentamente. Ela abriu a boca num grito silencioso ao pressentir o homem dirigindo-se para eles com os punhos erguidos, mas ele caiu de cara no chão antes de alcançá-los, como se algum feitiço o impedisse de andar. Bellatrix fechou a boca e segurou a mão do pai com mais força.

O pai, no entanto, soltou-se de suas mãos e aproximou-se a passos lentos e graves do homem caído no chão. Com o nariz franzido de desprezo, cutucou-o com a ponta da bota, e o homem virou-se de barriga para cima. Os dois encararam-se por alguns segundos Então Cygnus Black ergueu a varinha. Bellatrix fechou os olhos e tapou os ouvidos.

Não demorou muito. A verdade é que o homem não poderia resistir por muito tempo, não importando o quão forte fosse. Logo tudo acabou, e o pai puxou gentilmente uma mão de seus ouvidos e segurou-a, levando-a para fora do quarto, da loja, daquela rua horrível e escura. A menina não disse nada no caminho de volta para casa, chocada e assustada demais para ousar discutir o que presenciara com o pai. Estava aturdida com os gritos que ainda dançavam e ecoavam em sua mente, gritos terríveis, agoniados, desesperados e, por fim, fracos, vencidos. E depois a voz do pai, firme, inquisitiva, poderosa. E então um segredo, que ela não entendera muito bem, uma verdade jogada no chão, aos pés de seu pai, altivo, forte, assustador.

Quando finalmente chegaram à mansão, depois de uma jornada que pareceu durar séculos, Bellatrix soltou-se da mão de Cygnus para esconder-se em seu quarto. O pai, no entanto, puxou-a de volta e ajoelhou-se no chão. A menina estremeceu, lembrando-se da decepção e da raiva que seguiram-se na última vez em que alguém – sua mãe – ajoelhara-se diante dela daquele jeito.

- Bellatrix, você entende o que viu hoje?

- Aquele homem foi...torturado. Você queria que ele dissesse alguma coisa, então o torturou. – a voz dela era trêmula e fraca, Bellatrix sentiu raiva de si mesma ao perceber que soava tão submissa e vencida quanto aquele homem torturado.

- A verdade não é tão simples, Bella. As coisas são mais complicadas. Tudo tem uma razão.

- Você fez aquilo...Você machucou aquele homem...Isso não é errado?

- Às vezes devemos fazer coisas erradas para alcançar um objetivo maior, Bellatrix. Já ouviu a frase "Os fins justificam os meios"?

- Sim. Minha tutora me falou disso na aula de filosofia. Mas ela disse...Ela disse que era filosofia trouxa. E que estava errado.

- Sua tutora não tem autoridade nem inteligência suficientes para lhe dizer o que é certo ou errado, Bellatrix.

- E você tem?

- Eu não tenho que dizer nada, minha querida. Só espero que você um dia tenha autoridade e inteligência suficientes para perceber o que é certo e o que é errado. Sozinha.

- E até lá eu faço o quê?

- Não conte o que viu a ninguém.

O pai levantou-se e atravessou o hall, desaparecendo por um dos corredores da mansão. Bellatrix ergueu os olhos para o teto distante, para as paredes altas, para os quadros que a fitavam com seriedade. Sentia-se pequena, insignificante, confusa. Será que os fins realmente justificavam os meios?

- A família é o mais importante, menina.

Ela encarou o quadro da tia Elladora por alguns segundos, e por fim decidiu. Se o mais importante era a família, então o seu dever era lutar pela família. O fim de tudo era preservar a honra e a tradição dos Black. E, naquele caso, os fins justificavam os meios, sim.


	4. Quatro: Covardia

**Quatro – Covardia**

Ela afastou impacientemente o cabelo que insistia em cair sobre seu rosto. Logo, no entanto, os cachos negros voltaram a cair, rebeldes e indomáveis. O garoto ao seu lado deu uma risadinha, e ela voltou-se para ele, feliz por finalmente ter alguém em quem descontar sua raiva.

- Do que você está rindo?

- Nada.

- Eu acho que você estava rindo de alguma coisa.

- Do que eu estaria rindo? Não estou vendo nada engraçado por aqui.

- Bem, de alguma coisa você riu, não é mesmo? A não ser que você seja débil mental.

- Quem sabe? Talvez eu seja...

Ela levantou-se bruscamente, cerrando os punhos, sem dar atenção ao o buquê de flores que caiu no chão ou ao ar chocado de Narcissa, que arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo do aposento. Não conhecia Lucius Malfoy há muito tempo, mas já sabia que não gostava dele e de seus modos furtivos, presunçosos e dissimulados.

- Você está zombando de mim, não está?

O menino não respondeu imediatamente dessa vez, levando algum tempo para analisá-la da cabeça aos pés. Por fim, assumiu um ar petulante e presunçoso, e passou uma mão pelos longos cabelos loiros. Um toque de malícia e crueldade brilhava em seus olhos cinzentos. Tinha decidido que não havia riscos em brigar com a menininha pequena e frágil.

- Talvez eu esteja. E daí?

- E daí que ninguém zomba de Bellatrix Black e sai inteiro.

- Parece que você está errada, não é mesmo? Afinal, eu ainda estou completamente inteiro.

- Essa é a palavra chave. Ainda.

Ela mostrou os dentes e pulou sobre ele como um gato selvagem. O garoto, tomado de surpresa, caiu e rolou no chão, tentando escapar de seus socos e suas unhas. Assim que a surpresa passou, no entanto, ele conseguiu dominar a luta, rolando sobre ela e segurando seus braços com uma força inesperada.

Bellatrix cabeceou, arqueou o corpo e se contorceu como uma possuída, mas não havia jeito de escapar. O menino, apesar do cabelo bagunçado e do rosto tomado pelas marcas avermelhadas de suas unhas, deu uma gargalhada vitoriosa e encarou-a com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

- Solte-me, seu idiota!

- Ah, é muito fácil desistir da luta agora que você está perdendo, não é mesmo?

- Eu não perdi luta nenhuma!

- Ah, perdeu sim, senhorita Black. Sinto muito, mas você está completamente derrotada. – ele balançou a cabeça, desaprovador, zombeteiro – Lastimável, não é mesmo? Completamente humilhante. Talvez agora você pense melhor antes de desafiar alguém com forças muito superiores às suas.

Apesar da irritação e da vergonha, Bellatrix não conseguiu evitar um olhar de desprezo diante do comentário do garoto. Não desafiar quem fosse mais forte do que ela? Aquilo cheirava a covardia, e Bellatrix não gostava de covardes.

- Então você não passa de um covarde. Que nojo. Saia de cima de mim, agora!

O som de passos enérgicos e furiosos veio do corredor e entrou pelas frestas da porta, e Lucius Malfoy imediatamente pôs-se de pé. Puxou Bellatrix também e, com uns tapinhas apressados e desajeitados, arrumou seu vestido amarrotado. Depois, ajeitou suas próprias vestes e seus cabelos revoltos e arrepiados pela briga. Antes que Bellatrix pudesse perguntar o que diabos aquilo significava, sua mãe e a mãe do menino entraram no quarto.

A expressão séria e grave em seus rostos desarmou-se numa mistura de incredulidade e confusão, e Druella lançou um olhar intrigado a Narcissa, que se escondia atrás de suas saias.

- Mamãe...Senhora Black... – o menino cumprimentou-as com um tranqüilo aceno de cabeça – Já está na hora de entrarmos?

- Não. A cerimônia vai demorar a começar. O noivo ainda não chegou. Nós só viemos...Checar se estava tudo bem. Narcissa disse que vocês estavam brigando.

Bellatrix tinha que tirar o chapéu para Lucius Malfoy, apesar de não gostar nem um pouco do menino. Ele assumiu um ar de surpresa completamente convincente e disse, num tom falsamente intrigado:

- Bem, senhora Black...Não quero contradizer Narcissa, mas eu e Bellatrix certamente não estamos brigando. Eu nunca aceitaria brigar com uma menina, e muito menos com uma menina mais nova e tão pequena quanto Bellatrix.

A mãe de Lucius – uma mulher alta e esquelética, de rosto pontudo e cabelos acobreados, pareceu tranqüilizar-se com isso, mas Druella continuou encarando as duas crianças com um ar desconfiado e incrédulo.

- E posso saber por que seu rosto está cheio de marcas de unha, senhor Malfoy?

- Ah, isso? Deve ser alguma reação alérgica às flores do casamento. Não parei de coçar meu rosto desde que cheguei aqui.

A mãe de Bellatrix não pareceu muito convencida, mas diante do ar de inocência e docilidade de Lucius, limitou-se a descruzar os braços e dizer, irritada:

- Bem, tentem se comportar. E pare de coçar o rosto, ou esse vai ser um casamento realmente digno de nota. O noivo atrasado, a dama de honra descabelada e o pajem parecendo ter sido atacado por um hipogrifo.

Assim que as duas mães, seguidas por Narcissa, saíram do aposento, Bellatrix voltou a cerrar os punhos e deu dois passos na direção de Malfoy. O garoto, no entanto, ergueu uma mão para pará-la e disse, gravemente:

- Chega, Bellatrix. Você ouviu a sua mãe. Além disso, você já sabe que não tem chance contra mim. Eu sou mais forte. Desista.

- Eu não vou desistir de te vencer só porque você, por enquanto, é mais forte do que eu. Não sou covarde como você, Malfoy.

- Eu não sou covarde, Bellatrix. Há uma sutil diferença entre coragem e burrice. Talvez esteja na hora de você descobrir isso.


	5. Cinco: Passividade

**Cinco – Passividade**

Ela adentrou o quarto azul na ponta dos pés. A irmã, sentada numa poltrona e totalmente absorta num livro grande e pesado, não percebeu sua chegada. Bellatrix sorriu para si mesma. Andromeda era tão distraída que não perceberia nem mesmo uma manada de elefantes numa loja de sinos.

- Bu!

Andromeda deu um salto tão grande que quase foi parar no teto, e Bellatrix rolou de rir no chão. A menina mais nova fez uma careta contrariada, mas limitou-se a pegar o livro que caíra e voltar a sentar-se na poltrona. Bellatrix levantou-se num pulo e recompôs-se, adotando sua expressão mais gentil e irresistível.

- Andy, você pode arrumar o meu cabelo?

A irmã mais nova voltou a fazer a careta contrariada, mas Bellatrix manteve-se impassível. Andromeda era a única pessoa que ela deixava cuidar de seus cabelos. Apesar da pouca idade, a menina tinha as mãos mais gentis e habilidosas que Bellatrix já tinha visto. Ser penteada por ela não era uma obrigação ou um simples hábito – era uma recompensa, um luxo. A única parte do dia em que a menina mais velha permitia-se relaxar e cair em seus transes e devaneios sem medo, sem culpa.

- Você não devia assustar as pessoas a quem vai pedir favores, Bella.

- Bem, eu geralmente não assusto. Você é a única, Andy. Você é especial, sabia?

- Especialmente idiota, não é?

Bellatrix não respondeu, limitando-se a dar uma risadinha. Andy não era idiota, é claro que não. Longe disso. Era provavelmente a pessoa mais inteligente da família, sempre imersa em livros e idéias. O problema da irmã era sua gentileza, sua passividade excessiva. Nunca seria capaz de se vingar de quem a maltratava, de atacar os seus inimigos, de lutar pelo que queria. Como Narcissa, devia ser cuidada e protegida pela irmã mais velha. Mais um fardo a carregar. Mas uma responsabilidade com que arcar. Mais um exemplo a não seguir.

- Por favor, Andy...

- Ah, está bem. Passe-me o pente e o laço.

Com um sorriso triunfante, Bellatrix estendeu o pente e a fita de cetim para Andromeda, que se levantou e começou a arrumar o cabelo da irmã mais velha gentilmente, cuidadosamente, como se fizesse uma carícia. Os dedos delicados e pacientes percorrendo seus cabelos foram fazendo Bellatrix relaxar e deslizar para o seu usual e familiar estado de inconsciência. A voz suave e monótona de Andy, no entanto, logo a acordou de seus devaneios.

- Estou lendo um livro muito interessante, sabe? Você devia lê-lo também.

- Se você gosta, eu provavelmente não vou gostar. É sobre o quê?

- Bem...É sobre muitas coisas.

- Pela sua voz, imagino que seja algo que nossos pais não aprovariam. Quem foi que te deu o livro?

- Titio Alphard.

- E é sobre...

- Bem, muitas coisas, como eu já disse. Mas é principalmente sobre contribuições dos trouxas e dos bruxos nascidos trouxas à nossa sociedade. É realmente esclarecedor.

Bellatrix virou-se para Andromeda, franzindo o rosto numa careta ameaçadora. A menina mais nova encarou-a passiva, imperturbável, com uma expressão de gentil curiosidade no rosto inocente.

- Dê-me o livro, Andromeda.

- Aqui está.

A irmã mais nova pegou o livro da poltrona e entregou-o a Bellatrix, que o segurou com a ponta dos dedos e uma expressão de nojo. Depois de alguns instantes de contemplação, a menina de cabelos negros começou a desfolhar o livro página a página, lentamente, picando em milhares de pedaços as folhas de papel diante do olhar atônito e ligeiramente magoado de Andromeda.

- Não quero nunca mais ouvir esse tipo de conversa, entendeu, Andromeda? Nunca mais. Agora volte a me pentear.

Andromeda nada fez contra a irmã que a atacara e destruíra seu precioso livro. Ela era, e as duas sabiam, o tipo de pessoa que agüentava os golpes da vida tranqüilamente, e levantava-se em silêncio e sem estardalhaço. Totalmente dócil. Completamente passiva.

A trança por fim ficou pronta, e Bellatrix arrancou a escova das mãos da irmã com um sorriso selvagem, saindo do aposento sem uma única palavra. Os pedacinhos de papel passearam pelo quarto, dançando com a força do deslocamento de ar de seus passos firmes e enérgicos.

Andromeda apenas olhou a trança negra desaparecer pela porta como uma serpente furtiva, com olhos tristes e resignados. E Bellatrix sorria. Descobrira que era bom machucar os outros.


	6. Seis: Amor

**Seis – Amor**

Narcissa olhou para Bellatrix, enraivecida, bufou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. A irmã mais velha desviou os olhos do espelho por um momento e falou, num tom que poderia ser considerado quase de simpatia e compaixão:

- Acredite, Cissy, se eu pudesse trocaria de lugar com você.

A menina mais nova fuzilou a outra com o olhar. Como se não bastasse ter que ficar ali, vendo sua irmã se preparar, e depois em seu quarto, fingindo dormir enquanto o baile se realizava, ela ainda tinha que agüentar a indiferença quase herege de Bellatrix. Ah, ela estava simplesmente resplandecente! Os saltos altíssimos faziam-na balançar perigosamente, mas davam-lhe também um ar mais adulto e altivo. O vestido – sem mangas, de uma adorável organza azul-clara – abraçava seu busto infantil e caía suave e folgado até os joelhos, dando-lhe a aparência fluida e diáfana de uma ninfa. E o rosto, enfeitado com o mínimo possível de maquiagem, estava mais encantador do que nunca, parecendo brilhar de orgulho e poder. Narcissa queria, mais do que tudo, usar aqueles sapatos e aquele vestido, arrumar o cabelo naquele coque elegante e dançar até o sol nascer sob os olhares apreciativos da multidão. Naquela noite, no entanto, aquele prazer estava reservado para Bella. Apenas ela tinha idade suficiente para desfrutar dele.

- É isso o que mais me irrita. Você nem mesmo quer ir ao baile! E eu...

- Você ainda vai ter que esperar quatro anos, minha querida. Agora vá dormir, já está tarde. Pode dormir com Andromeda hoje. Venha, Bellatrix, os convidados estão chegando.

As duas meninas se voltaram para a mãe, que parecia mais alta e orgulhosa do que nunca em seu vestido negro e esvoaçante. Assim que Narcissa saiu, arrastando os pés como se estivesse indo para a forca, Druella baixou os olhos para a filha mais velha e permitiu-se abrir o mais pálido dos sorrisos.

- Você está encantadora, minha filha. Espero que também se comporte de forma encantadora.

- Eu vou tentar, mamãe.

- Não, não vai. Você vai conseguir. Vai sorrir para todos, falar baixo, dançar como lhe foi ensinado. Entendeu?

- É claro, mamãe.

De fato, Bellatrix fez tudo o que sua mãe mandou. Sorriu para todos – mesmo que de forma um tanto torta e debochada – manteve o tom de voz delicadamente baixo e dançou algumas valsas com o pai, o tio e alguns rapazes que a requisitaram. No entanto, chegou uma hora em que o rosto da menina já doía de tanto sorrir e seus pés latejavam de tanto dançar em sapatos desconfortáveis, e tudo o que ela queria era escapar daquele mundo barulhento de casais rodopiando e pessoas fofocando. Assim, quando finalmente terminou uma angustiante dança com o insuportável Lucius Malfoy, a menina saiu sorrateiramente do salão de baile e desapareceu pelos corredores escuros da casa.

A ala das crianças, como ela esperava, estava magicamente trancada. Assim, Bellatrix refugiou-se num dos muitos salões empoeirados e sem uso da mansão. Era, aparentemente, uma espécie de depósito de velharias, pois havia ali pelo menos uma dúzia de enormes caixotes, provavelmente também magicamente lacrados, pois Bellatrix não conseguia abrir nenhum deles. Em sua última tentativa, no entanto, um pedaço da tampa se abriu e a menina conseguiu tirar de lá, com muito esforço, uma boneca de porcelana, grande e antiga, com cabelos negros muito lisos e olhos azuis, claros e vazios.

Bellatrix não tinha nenhuma paixão especial por bonecas. Ela gostava às vezes, é claro, de sentar-se e criar histórias e vidas para elas, e de poder manipulá-las à vontade. A brincadeira, de alguma forma, fazia com que ela se sentisse estranhamente poderosa e importante. Como se pudesse controlar o mundo. No entanto, o olhar vazio, estático e imutável das bonecas irritava e exasperava a menina, que logo as abandonava por algum brinquedo mais interessante.

O som de passos cuidadosos aproximando-se a sobressaltou. A ala das crianças estava trancada, e não era provável que sua mãe ou seu pai abandonassem a festa, mesmo que descobrissem que ela tinha desaparecido. Então, aquilo só podia ser uma coisa – um convidado extremamente enxerido e mal educado, sem nenhum senso do que era correto ou apropriado. Uma criança, portanto.

Como que para confirmar os pensamentos de Bellatrix, uma cabeça surgiu de repente pela porta entreaberta do salão. Era um rosto ao qual ela lembrava vagamente ter sido apresentada. Um rosto pálido e delicado, mas ao mesmo tempo forte, emoldurado por desalinhados cabelos castanhos e iluminado por um par de olhos de um azul tão claro que parecia ser branco. O rosto sorriu ao vê-la parada e sozinha na escuridão, um sorriso torto e debochado muito parecido com o de Bellatrix. Finalmente, o rosto entrou no salão, ligado a um corpo alto e muito magro.

- Senhorita Black. Que surpresa vê-la aqui!

- Surpresa? Creio que sou eu quem deveria dizer isso. Afinal, você está perambulando pela minha casa quando devia estar no salão de baile.

- Acontece, e acho que você deve concordar comigo quanto a isso, que o baile estava chato.

- Minha mãe ficaria ofendida com esse comentário.

- Ah, não é nada pessoal. Para ser sincero, esta festa é uma das melhores a que eu já fui. E só que eu não costumo gostar de bailes em geral. E você?

- Esse foi o meu primeiro baile.

- Ah, então é por isso que eu nunca tinha te visto antes. Quero dizer, acho que eu me lembraria de você, se já tivéssemos nos encontrado.

Bellatrix não disse nada, encarando o garoto seriamente, ainda segurando a boneca antiga nos braços.

- Nossa, você não entende dessas coisas mesmo, né? Eu fiz um elogio.

- Eu não sou idiota. Eu sei que foi um elogio. O que você espera que eu diga?

- Bem, não sei. A maioria das garotas agradeceria, ou me daria até um beijo.

- Você quer que eu te beije?

O menino deu uma gargalhada diante do tom incrédulo e escandalizado de Bellatrix, e da sua careta de nojo.

- Você é criança mesmo!

- Quantos anos você tem, senhor adulto?

- Onze. E você?

- Dez. Mas faço onze em abril. Então, temos praticamente a mesma idade.

- Nem tanto. Eu faço doze daqui a menos de duas semanas, no começo de janeiro. Além disso, é você quem está carregando uma boneca no meio de um baile.

- Isso? Isso não é meu. Eu estava apenas olhando.

Sentindo o rosto queimar de vergonha – e rezando para que estivesse escuro demais para o menino conseguir ver seu rubor – Bellatrix jogou a boneca de volta na caixa. O brinquedo, no entanto, bateu na tampa fechada e rolou para o chão, quebrando-se em mil pedaços. A menina arregalou os olhos, seriamente arrependida. E se aquela boneca fosse alguma recordação preciosa de sua mãe, ou algo assim?

O menino deu mais uma sonora gargalhada, que ao mesmo tempo irritou e fascinou Bellatrix. Ela voltou os olhos para ele, que disse, simultaneamente zombeteiro e gentil:

- Quebrou a boneca, menina? Não precisa chorar. É pra essas coisas que a magia existe.

Com isso, o garoto tirou graciosamente uma varinha de dentro das vestes de gala e sorriu, orgulhoso. O queixo de Bellatrix caiu e ela perguntou, incrédula:

- Você pode fazer magia?

- É claro que posso. Eu estudo em Hogwarts. O que você acha que aprendemos lá? Nós não devíamos fazer magia fora da escola, é claro, mas ninguém pode descobrir nada se eu estiver numa casa de bruxos.

O tom condescendente e zombeteiro do garoto estava começando a irritar Bellatrix, mas ele parecida disposto a consertar a sua boneca. Assim, ela controlou-se e disse, simplesmente:

- Bem, então mostre.

- Reparo!

Com um aceno da varinha e mais uma gargalhada, a boneca estava mais uma vez inteira. Ainda sorrindo, o menino disse:

- Bem, isso vale um agradecimento, não vale? Pelo menos um beijo...

- Você realmente quer que eu te beije?

- Bem, se você insiste tanto...

Em poucos passos, ele estava diante dela, sorrindo, colocando as mãos em seus ombros, puxando-a sutilmente para frente. Bellatrix ordenou-se a fugir, correr ou pelo menos pular para trás, mas curiosamente, seus pés pareciam ter se grudado ao chão.

Assim que os lábios dele se colaram aos dela, Bellatrix soube que ele nunca tinha feito aquilo. Ela soube isso pela forma como as mãos dele tremiam em seus ombros, como o cabelo dele caíra, fazendo o seu nariz coçar, e como os lábios dele permaneciam estáticos e frios sobre os seus, incertos, inseguros. Depois de alguns segundos, o menino finalmente tirou as mãos de seus ombros e afastou-se. Um sorriso ainda iluminava seu rosto, mas era um sorriso mais suave, gentil, quase encantado. E os seus olhos brilhavam, como tochas acesas, enquanto ele dava passos para trás e dizia numa voz lenta, entorpecida, como que hipnotizada:

- Bem, Bellatrix Black, foi realmente um prazer conhecê-la. E essa foi realmente uma das melhores festas a que eu já fui. Até Hogwarts, creio eu.

O menino desapareceu subitamente pela porta, tão rápido que um segundo depois Bellatrix perguntou-se se não sonhara com aquilo. Com uma mão cobrindo os lábios, ela correu para o corredor, mas ele já estava fora de vista. A menina então voltou para o salão escuro e abandonado, sentindo-se levemente vazia e fria. Com um puxão, jogou para o chão o pedaço de veludo que cobria um grande espelho de moldura dourada. Observou seu reflexo atentamente, tentando descobrir alguma diferença em seu rosto, algum sinal de que seus lábios – e sua alma – tinham sido tocados por alguém cujo nome ela nem mesmo conseguia recordar. Nada tinha mudado, no entanto. Seus lábios, seu rosto, sua aparência ainda eram os mesmos.

Se aquele espelho, no entanto, fosse capaz de refletir a sua alma, a coisa seria inteiramente diferente.


	7. Sete: Devoção

**Sete – Devoção**

Ela não deu a mão ao pai daquela vez.

Seu relacionamento com ele tinha mudado desde aquele dia em que ele a fizera ver um homem sendo torturado. Ah, Bellatrix ainda sentia amor e respeito pelo pai acima de todas as coisas, mas agora sentia também medo e desconfiança. Como se não soubesse mais o que esperar dele.

Assim, quando Cygnus Black acordou a filha – dessa vez no meio da madrugada – para sair mais uma vez com ele, a menina não lhe deu a mão. Agora com treze anos, Bellatrix sabia que era velha demais para demonstrar o medo e a timidez que sentia, ou para buscar consolo com o pai. De modo que a garota simplesmente colocou suas vestes mais escuras e pesadas e seguiu Cygnus sem perguntas.

Era véspera de Ano Novo, e um vento congelante saia das entranhas da terra e cortava a madrugada. O pai, ao seu lado, dava passos largos e apressados, que ela tinha quase que correr para alcançar. Finalmente, quando abandonaram a propriedade da família, ele tomou a sua mão e ela preparou-se para a desagradável sensação da aparatação conjunta.

Cygnus não aparatou, no entanto. Ele olhou bem fundo nos olhos negros e pesados da filha, que agora era quase tão alta quanto ele, e tinha o aspecto frágil e ossudo de uma árvore que crescera demais em pouco tempo. Ela sustentou o olhar, plácida e dignamente, apesar do medo, da incompreensão e do pensamento louco que lhe ocorreu de que talvez ele fosse castigá-la e torturá-la pelas notas baixas em Herbologia e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

- Bellatrix?

- Sim, papai?

- Você cresceu. Já é quase uma adulta, não é mesmo? E é muito madura para a sua idade, também.

- Bem...Eu tento ser.

- Bem, você vai precisar ser muito madura agora, minha filha.

- Por quê?

- Eu vou...Fazer uma visita agora, Bellatrix. Nós dois vamos. E vou apresentá-la a um...Amigo meu.

- Pai...Não creio que mamãe aprovaria esse...Horário de visita.

- Sua mãe não aprovaria essa visita, Bellatrix. Na verdade, ninguém mais na família sabe que eu conheço...Esse amigo. É por isso que estamos indo agora. Por Merlim, nem mesmo eu aprovaria essa visita, mas...É preciso. E você vai precisar se comportar bem, minha filha. Sei que está acostumada a ser agradada e tratada com respeito e reverência, mas temo que agora a situação vá se inverter. Você vai conhecer um homem com quem...Com quem não se brinca. Ele deseja conhecê-la, minha filha. E eu não posso negar, entende? Nem você, nem ninguém. Ele é incrivelmente poderoso, incrivelmente sábio...Mas incrivelmente perigoso também, Bellatrix. Ele pode nos ajudar, pode tornar os nossos maiores sonhos realidade...Mas também pode nos destruir.

- Eu entendi, papai. Eu prometo que...Vou me comportar.

- Obrigado, querida. E Bellatrix?

- Sim, papai?

- Não deixe de usar Oclumência. Nem por um segundo.

O pai finalmente soltou sua mão e virou-lhe as costas, voltando a caminhar apressadamente. Ela seguiu-o pela noite adentro, com os ombros tremendo de medo, excitação e curiosidade, e parecia que as árvores sussurravam segredos e ameaças às suas costas, e que o vento queria arrancar o coração de seu corpo. Finalmente, depois do que pareceu a Bellatrix horas de caminhada, os dois avistaram uma enorme e fantasmagórica, mas familiar mansão que se erguia entre os pinheiros esqueléticos de uma estradinha secundária.

- Os Malfoy? – sua voz era incrédula, e até mesmo um pouco irritada. Toda aquela expectativa...

- Não, minha querida. Eles estarão lá, sim, mas é uma outra pessoa que viemos visitar hoje. E não faça mais perguntas.

Bellatrix finalmente percebeu que a situação era realmente séria quando sua anfitriã, Lucretia Malfoy, abriu a porta pessoalmente e deixou-os entrar, sem nem ao menos lançar um olhar irritado para as botas enlameadas dos dois. Ela parecia, na verdade, extremamente distraída e nervosa, arrumando incessantemente os cabelos acobreados e mordendo os lábios finos.

- Ele ainda não chegou, Cygnus. Talvez não venha. Talvez não precisemos...

- Não, Lucretia. Já adiamos esse momento vezes demais. Ele não vai deixar passar.

Bellatrix desviou o olhar dos adultos para Lucius Malfoy, que aparecera na escadaria do salão de entrada. O rapaz tinha um ar pouco usual, excitado, mas ao mesmo tempo apreensivo, amedrontado, confuso. Ele chamou-a com um gesto e, apesar de não gostar muito de Lucius, a garota atendeu ao chamado.

- Boa noite, Lucius.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa?

- Nada. Meu pai simplesmente me acordou no meio da noite e me arrastou até aqui. Você sabe de alguma coisa? – ele sacudiu a cabeça, desapontado, enquanto Bellatrix o encarava impassivelmente.

- Nada. Apenas que alguém vem nos visitar hoje à noite.

- Há mais alguém aqui?

- Sim, mas eu não os vi entrando. Estão no salão de baile, acho...Meus pais não me deixaram entrar lá.

- Lucius, é sério...O que está acontecendo aqui? Meu pai está apavorado, e a sua mãe não me parece nada melhor. Mas o que poderia assustá-los tanto? O que pode nos ameaçar?

- Eu sei tanto quanto você.

- Lucius, Bellatrix, venham aqui imediatamente!

Os dois voltaram os olhos para Lucretia, que os chamara com uma voz estranhamente aguda e descontrolada, e segurava o pulso esquerdo como se ele estivesse queimando. Cygnus colocou uma mãos gentilmente sobre o ombro da mulher e disse, de forma um pouco mais tranqüila e suave:

- Acalme-se, Lucretia. Venham, crianças. Ele chegou.

- Como vocês sab...

- Sem perguntas, Bellatrix. Eu já avisei.

Os dois jovens seguiram os pais para o salão de bailes. Tinham os mesmos queixos erguidos, o mesmo porte aristocrático e o mesmo ar inseguro, mal escondido com uma camada de arrogância e severidade. E não voltaram a se encarar nos olhos uma única vez, um com medo de ver refletido no outro o seu pavor atônito.

Os Malfoy gostavam de dar bailes teatrais e dramáticos, com as decorações mais inusitadas e variadas possíveis. Naquela madrugada, no entanto, o salão de bailes da mansão tinha uma aparência ainda mais impressionante do que de costume. Na escuridão, as paredes e o teto pareciam sumir de vista, e o vento gélido entrava pelas grandiosas janelas abertas...E era como se eles estivessem ao mesmo tempo ao ar livre e encarcerados na mais sufocante das masmorras. Apenas a luz verde-esmeralda da lareira acesa iluminava o grandioso salão, lançando reflexos fantasmagóricos às assustadoras figuras vestidas de negro que esperavam dispostas num círculo sinistro. Suas máscaras ossudas pareciam sorrir como predadores ameaçadores, e as órbitas de seus olhos pareciam vazias, um imenso e assustador abismo de escuridão. E no centro do círculo...

Bellatrix ficou confusa com a figura no meio do círculo. Era um homem, ou um menino, ou um velho...Parecia impossível dizer. Cabelos negros, meticulosamente penteados, caíam sobre seu rosto...E seu rosto, pálido e devastadoramente bonito, era jovem e firme, como que intocado pelo tempo. Mas seus olhos...Bellatrix nunca vira olhos tão negros, nem tão frios e vazios, mas ao mesmo tempo tão vivos e cheios de inteligência e sabedoria, como se ele tivesse milhões de anos e pudesse aprender tudo, ver tudo e ler tudo simplesmente passando aqueles olhos pelo mundo. E a menina imediatamente entendeu por que seu pai falara sobre Oclumência.

Como se tivesse ouvido os seus pensamentos, o rapaz encarou-a e sorriu. Seu sorriso era estranho, frio e ofuscante, quase cruel. Como se ele estivesse faminto por algo...Por ela. Como se só ela existisse no mundo. Mas foi para Lucius que ele ergueu uma mão branca e ossuda, chamando-o com seus dedos compridos e sua voz gelada, cristalina.

- Venha cá, Lucius Malfoy.

O rapaz ao seu lado dirigiu-se para o meio do círculo como um sonâmbulo, sem vontade, sem força. Bellatrix pôs-se na ponta dos pés para enxergar melhor o que acontecia no meio do círculo, mas as figuras negras tinham se aproximado mais umas das outras, e ela não pôde ver ou ouvir nada.

Depois de muito, muito tempo, o círculo voltou a se abrir, e dele saiu Lucius Malfoy, ainda mais pálido e aturdido do que antes. Ele atravessou o salão agarrando o pulso fortemente, passou por ela sem vê-la e saiu, como se estivesse hipnotizado, como se tivesse recebido a notícia de sua própria morte, como se ele já não fosse mais ele. E então a voz voltou a chamar, alta e fria:

- É a sua vez agora, Bellatrix Black.

Ela ergueu o queixo e avançou para o círculo, parecendo muito mais corajosa do que de fato de sentia. Ao passar pelas figuras mascaradas, observou-as de lado, tentando identificar seu pai, Lucretia, ou quem sabe Abraxas Malfoy, que deviam estar lá. Mas não conseguiu fazer isso por muito tempo. Como se uma força irresistível puxasse seus olhos, eles voltaram-se para o rapaz no meio do círculo. Ele olhou-a de cima a baixo e sorriu mais uma vez, aquele sorriso maligno e assustador, dizendo para as figuras negras:

- Vocês podem se retirar.

As figuras imediatamente inclinaram-se numa reverência e saíram do salão a passos largos. Uma delas, mais alta e imponente do que a maioria, pareceu hesitar por alguns segundos.

- Você também, Cygnus.

Quando a última figura fantasmagórica desapareceu do salão, foi como se um peso enorme atingisse Bellatrix. O rapaz olhou bem nos seus olhos, e ela imediatamente entendeu que aquele era o peso da sua atenção...Toda para si.

- Você é muito boa em Oclumência...Bellatrix. Muito melhor do que o jovem Malfoy.

A menina não se abalou com o comentário. Elogios e adulações eram o tipo de coisa que ela mais odiava e desprezava, e se aquele estranho planejava conquistá-la com aquilo, estava prestes a se decepcionar profundamente.

- Você deve estar incrivelmente curiosa para saber quem eu sou, não é mesmo? Quem é essa pessoa que seu pai teme e respeita tanto? Quem é essa pessoa que faz com que você acorde no meio da madrugada e se esgueire pelas sombras para encontrar, sem saber o que fazer ou esperar? Quem é essa pessoa, de fato? – ele fez uma pausa de efeito e então disse, numa risadinha suave e gélida - Quando eu nasci, recebi o nome de Tom Riddle. Mas não é esse quem eu sou. Bellatrix, eu sou Lord Voldemort.

Ah, agora ela entendia o modo como Lucius saíra do círculo. Aquela voz e aqueles olhos eram como a caixinha de música, como os dedos de Andromeda em seus cabelos, como os lábios de Rodolphus, trêmulos sobre os seus. Faziam Bellatrix abandonar a consciência, flutuar em suspensão sobre o mundo estúpido e medíocre num sonho de liberdade e loucura. Aquilo era como dormir profundamente, e ao mesmo tempo estar mais acordada, mais viva do que nunca Ela queria, mais do que tudo, responder àquela voz, àqueles olhos. O aviso de seu pai, no entanto, estava vivo em sua mente, e mais uma vez ela permaneceu quieta e impassível. Dessa vez, no entanto, o rapaz soltou um suspiro frustrado.

- Bellatrix, eu sei que seu pai recomendou-lhe que ficasse quieta, e que não fizesse perguntas, e que mantivesse seu temperamento...Tempestuoso...Sob controle. Mas o que eu quero, na verdade, é que você fale. Então fale, sem medo. Eu não castigarei você, e nem o seu pai. Diga o que pensar, pergunte o que quiser.

A menina hesitou por alguns instantes, mas daquela vez ele parecia determinado a obter uma resposta, e era difícil demais resistir. Além disso, ela estava curiosa demais. Assim, Bellatrix ergueu o queixo e disse, corajosa:

- Você diz que é um lorde...Mas isso...Esse tipo de título...Não existe entre os bruxos.

- Não existe ainda. Mas um dia, um dia não muito distante, virá a existir. O mundo mágico está mudando, Bellatrix. Os trouxas, os monstros de sangue imundo e poder inferior ao nosso estão tomando conta de tudo, se misturando a nós, e é nosso dever lutar contra isso. Criar um novo mundo, um mundo de poder. Magia é poder, Bellatrix. E o nosso mundo será totalmente mágico. E eu serei o lorde, o senhor, o dono de tudo e de todos nesse mundo. Mas não sou egoísta. Ser dono de tudo é um cargo pesado demais. Estou disposto a dividi-lo com alguns...Meus servos mais fiéis, mais leais...Aqueles que lutarem comigo e que fizerem de tudo pela minha causa. Esses terão sua recompensa, e serão reis em meu império.

- Meu pai não parece tão entusiasmado com seus planos.

- Seu pai é...Adulto, Bellatrix. E a maioria dos adultos é muito tola, muito apegada a seus idéias e seus ridículos códigos de ética e moral para ver a verdade. E é por isso que eu chamei você e o jovem Malfoy. Eu creio que vocês estão prontos para verem a verdade e lutarem por ela. E creio que você vão querer fazer isso, de um modo que seus pais nunca quiseram.

Apesar do feitiço na voz e nos olhos de Voldemort, a menina hesitou. A lembrança dos olhos frenéticos e apavorados de Lucretia no hall de entrada, e da voz desesperada de seu pai na estrada, estava viva demais em sua mente para que ela pudesse ficar tranqüila.

- Bellatrix, há duas coisas no mundo que você quer, acima de todas as outras. Liberdade e honrar o nome da sua família. Mas essas duas coisas parecem-lhe tão contraditórias, não é mesmo? Foi a sua mãe quem primeiro lhe mostrou isso, e foi assim que você começou a odiá-la e desprezá-la. A verdade é difícil, não é?

- Como você pode saber tanta coisa sobre mim?

- Eu disse que você é muito boa em Oclumência, Bellatrix. Mas eu não disse que você é perfeita. Para mim, mesmo com toda a sua Oclumência, a sua mente é um livro...Talvez um livro complicado, em alguma difícil língua estrangeira...Mas é um livro. E eu posso lê-lo. Eu posso ver o que você quer. E o mais importante, eu posso lhe dar isso.

- Como?

- Oras, Bellatrix, que honra maior para a sua família do que ter você como meu braço direito quando eu assumir o poder? Nesse caso, você trará honra para os Black sem precisar fazer um casamento planejado por eles, sem precisar se transformar numa inútil e presa dama da sociedade. Você poderá ter poder, conhecimento, soberania. Não vai depender de ninguém, e fará o que quiser. Sua liberdade será a maior liberdade do mundo, acima de tudo aquilo que o homem por ter ou compreender. O que poderia ser melhor do que isso?

- Poder ter tudo isso sem me submeter a alguém. Pois é isso que você quer, não é? Você disse "servos". Eu não quero ser sua serva. Isso não me parece liberdade.

- Isso não se trata de servidão, Bellatrix. Uma guerra de aproxima, e você deverá escolher de que lado vai lutar. E, não importando em que lado lute, vai precisar obedecer ao seu general. Que general você pretende seguir, Bellatrix? Eu? Ou o tolo Dumbledore?

A menina finalmente desviou os olhos para o chão e abraçou o próprio corpo, incapaz de sustentar o olhar de Voldemort por muito mais tempo. Até pouco tempo atrás, tomar decisões parecia-lhe tão simples...Bastava descobrir o que queria e fazer. Agora...Agora as coisas não eram mais tão claras. Ela não queria nada. Tudo era igualmente ruim.

- Bella...Eu não estou pedindo muito, estou?

Ela deu um salto, assustada. Para alguém com voz e olhos tão frios, Tom Riddle tinha um toque espantosamente quente. As mãos Dele eram como fogo queimando seus pulsos, e Bellatrix imediatamente lembrou-se de Lucretia segurando seu pulso e dizendo que Ele chegara. Ela sacudiu o braço, tentando escapar, mas Ele cravara as unhas firmemente em sua pele, ao mesmo tempo acariciando-a gentilmente.

- Solte-me. – lágrimas nos olhos, voz assustada, como uma criança finalmente vencida pelo pesadelo, orgulho e arrogância esquecidos.

- Se você insiste...

Com aquele sorriso cruel, Ele soltou seu braço, mas foi muito pior. Um frio avassalador tomou conta dela, e foi como se o seu corpo congelasse, atravessado por milhões de farpas de gelo. Bellatrix caiu de joelhos e escondeu o rosto no chão, envergonhada demais para encarar Voldemort. E então, mais uma vez, o toque quente e quase gentil em seus pulsos.

- Bellatrix...

- Eu não quero!

O seu grito agudo ecoou pelo salão, e Bellatrix arrependeu-se imediatamente de ter gritado, imaginando envergonhada Lucius ouvindo seu grito infantil em algum lugar da mansão. Ele não tinha gritado. Será que tinha aceitado? Provavelmente. Lucius era, afinal de contas, um covarde. Ele dissera, com todas as palavras, que não lutava contra o que era mais forte do que ele. E Voldemort...Voldemort era forte, mais forte do que qualquer coisa ou pessoa que Bellatrix já tivesse visto.

Seria realmente inútil lutar contra os mais fortes? Seria aquela realmente a sua única opção? Seria aquele o lado que ela realmente devia escolher? Seria ela realmente muito madura para seus treze anos, madura o suficiente para tomar aquele tipo de decisão?

Ela ergueu o rosto do chão, sabendo que naquele momento estaria desistindo de si mesma, como Lucius fizera. Sabendo que, quando levantasse, se transformaria em outra pessoa, com outros sonhos, outras idéias. Sabendo que, querendo ou não, aquela servidão a mudaria para sempre, e a magia negra de Voldemort comeria sua alma pouco a pouco, até que ela enlouquecesse completamente e se esquecesse de quem era. Por Ele.

De certa forma, ela pensou amargamente, aquilo era exatamente como um casamento. Ela sabia, pelas palavras Dele, que seria apenas uma serva. E sabia, pelos olhares apavorados de Lucretia e de seu pai, que Ele não aceitaria desobediência, revolta ou falhas. Ela teria que ser totalmente devotada a Ele e à Sua causa.

E quando seu rosto finalmente abandonou o chão, ela encontrou os olhos frios e negros de Voldemort, brilhando com uma intensidade dolorosa e doentia. Bellatrix então suspirou, engolindo suas lágrimas, suas idéias e seus medos para sempre. Naquele momento sua infância acabou. E seus olhos brilharam, frios e doentios como os Dele. Fanáticos. Devotados.

Lembrando-se de como Lucretia e Lucius seguravam seu pulsos, ela ergueu a manga esquerda das vestes negras e disse, no sussurro de quem descobre a própria desistência:

- Está bem.


End file.
